Frost Dragon
The frost dragon is a polar dragon, also known by the name of Draco occidentalis maritimus. ''It is a migrating species that moves from pole to pole. Its appearance is similar to the European Dragon, which is another subspecies from the same genus. Exceedingly rare, adult frost dragons are unlikely to be encountered at close quarters in the wild, given that their polor habitat is extremely inhospitable to humans and ther numbers are dwindling. Look for them instead; flying en masse overhead during their annual migration in sping and early autumn. Some subspecies develop a mane of fur like feathers on the neck and chest. '''Size' Its usually about, 12 to 20 feet high, and 20-40 feet long, depending on gender and enviremontal factors. It has a muscular, stocky body with two powerful wings, and four legs in which they can either walk on all fours or go bipedal.the frost dragon is a aggresive dragon. Equipment Pronounced talons on end of wings, which the frost dragon used to claw its way up ice cliffs, with its wings outstreched,looking for its prey! It has very powerful claws, to Rip. It also attains a very good eye that is capable of spotting a burrowing artic fox in a blizzard. Thier blood also contains Anti-Freeze so thier blood won't freeze in the cold enviremont. Its Frost breath is made up of 2 main components; Liquid nitrogen and water as well as other non-combustible natural cooling agents produced and sprayed by 2 glands at the back of the throat on either side. The glands vary from number. From 2-4 glands. (Though the glands must be kept wet, or will not work.) Colour Usually pure white. Other wise white tinged with blue or pink. Scales have a shimmering quality. Some wing membranes may appear translucent like that of Ice, others sport the same color as thier general bodies. Scales & Spines Being the spikiest of all dragons, with a distinctive ridge of spikes extending from head to the tip of the tail. Females have a leaf shaped tips to tail. Males have arrow heads. Large male specimens often also sport chest and leg spikes. sport chest and leg spikes. Head & Horns Spike and frill chin. Males have a nose horn. They have a number of spikes on the back of the head, some sporting a frill of spikes, with 2 main horns. Some may have visible ears, others don't. Some may also have some jagged scales lining the back of the jaw bone. None that have been recorded have barbels. Eyes may vary in color from yellow, blue, UV, Red and purple. Call A strane howling roar reminscent of wolves. Food Sea creatures such as giant squid and orcas. It will also eat polar bears, walrus, leopard seals, reindeer and sometimes fish, foxes, wolves and birds if other game is currently inaccesible. Habitat Habitats for Frost Dragons are usually in icebound regions, that surround the north, and south poles. Lair. An artic iceberg serves well. Forms of Attack A fearsome frosty blast, Claws , teeth, Tail, and spikes. The Ryuu (Dragon Fey) 'F'rost Dragon Ryuu (Or Dragon Fey) , (Ryuu (Dragon Fey): Dragon in human form so they go undetected and wont get hunted and killed.) Frost dragon Ryuu's have cold breath and saliva as well as sweet but toxic blood due to the Anti-Freeze, And generally take form of their native Russian, Canadian, or Eskimo (Depending on where they generally migrate to in the north pole.) and can speak thier language. Frost dragon Ryuu's also have a pale but generally muscular complexion, and light colored hair. They also are generally uncomfortable around sources of extreme heat since they are not at all used to it and will often metaphorically fry if placed under a hot sun. Warning; Best not provoke a Frost Dragon in human form. They are generally cold, distant, and stand-offish creatures. Instead, approach them gently and openly. They will eventually warm up to you. -As well as eat all the food in your fridge. Category:List of All Dragons Category:The Ryuu's